The Secret
by Michelle285
Summary: Della is keeping a secret from Perry. What if it is something bad? What if it is something good? What will happen when he finds out?


_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing._

 _A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from. It popped into my head and I've learned that when something pops into my head the best thing for me to do is at least try and make something out of it. I actually never expected to finish it, especially lately, but lovely reviews from a friend on an old story inspired me. LIB, this is for you! Here goes, enjoy!_

"Felicity, that's a horrible idea!" Della exclaimed, clutching the telephone.

Felicity rolled her eyes, even though Della couldn't see her. "Why? What's horrible is that you haven't told him!"

"It's seven o'clock, on a Tuesday morning!" Della told her friend. "Well, at least it is here. Did you forget Los Angeles is on a different time zone than Florida?"

"I know what time it is," Felicity said. "There and here. I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

"I have to get to the office," Della explained. "We have appointments in the morning and Perry has to meet with two judges this afternoon. Not to mention there is a pile of mail on his desk that I would like to make a dent in…albeit a small dent."

"And telling him would distract him?" Felicity asked, sarcastically.

Della sighed, but didn't answer her best friend, knowing Felicity was just teasing her.

"Della, what's going on?" Felicity finally asked. She knew something strange was afoot. After all, Della wasn't the silent type. Felicity also knew that her marriage to the great Perry Mason didn't change her that much. Something was wrong. "Why haven't you told him?"

"He'll be angry," Della answered.

"Oh, please," Felicity sighed. "I doubt that. Has he ever been mad at you?"

"Plenty of times," Della replied.

"About something like this?" Felicity amended.

"We've never been in this situation before," Della told her friend. "I just knew I shouldn't have married him!"

"Della Street!" Felicity exclaimed. She was tired of this. "You are going to tell Perry Mason right now! I don't want to hear any more excuses."

"And if I don't?" Della asked. Felicity was in Florida. What was she going to do?

"I'll call that friend of yours…Paul Drake, isn't it…and tell him everything," Felicity said.

Della didn't believe that for a second. "You will not. How will you get in touch with him? You don't think I'm stupid enough to give you his phone number, do you?"

"You're being stupid right now," Felicity honestly told her best friend. "You know better than anyone I have my ways of finding out things."

"I hate you," Della whispered.

Felicity couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. "Good luck. Bye!"

-%

Della brought her hands to her temples and rubbed gently. When she had agreed to marry Perry, she had some conditions. No one was to know they were married, except those closest to them. Those people being Paul, Gertie, Felicity, Della's Aunt Mae and Judge Stallings, Perry's longtime friend. That condition had worked well, until now.

Also, Della insisted she had to keep working for him because she was not about to be left out of everything. Perry had argued for a while about that one, but eventually he agreed. Della wasn't stupid and she knew this recent development was going to throw a wrench in that.

Della couldn't help but wonder why she had called Felicity. Then again, she supposed she did know why she did it. She just _had_ to tell someone, and Felicity seemed to be the best option. At least, she had been until she started with her lecture. Della closed her eyes. She couldn't deal with this right now.

-%

Perry wrinkled his forehead, seeing Della with her eyes closed again. They had been in the office for about an hour and ever since they had left home she had been closing her eyes often. He knew something was wrong, he had known since they left the house, but he let it go. He could tell she wasn't tired, but he couldn't figure out what exactly was the matter with her. Finally, he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Della, what's wrong?" Perry asked.

Della's eyes popped open. "Nothing."

Perry raised his eyebrows at her. "You're lying."

"What makes you say that?" Della wasn't going to deny it his last statement, because she was and she didn't want to lie twice to him in the same conversation.

"You have been closing your eyes at odd intervals and I can tell you're not tired," Perry explained. "Something has to be wrong."

Della bit her lip. During those times her eyes were closed, she had been imagining telling Perry her secret. However, none of those times had involved a good reaction.

Suddenly, Paul's code knock sounded on the door. Della smiled. At least this was a distraction.

As Della got up to answer the door, Perry said, "We are not done with this conversation."

Della couldn't help but laugh. It seemed she was rubbing off on him. That was definitely something she would say, and probably had said, to him over the years.

-%

Della's smile faded seeing Paul on the other side of the door. She could tell he knew. She closed her eyes—again—and brought a hand to her head. "She called you?"

Paul nodded.

"How did she even get your number?" Della questioned, mostly to the room.

"What are you talking about?" Perry questioned.

Paul answered Della, but ignored Perry. "You know she has her ways. Felicity instructed me I was to wait until 11:00…I gave you 15 minutes of extra time…and if it still didn't seem like he knew I was to give you 30 minutes and if he still didn't know, I had to tell him. I don't really think I want to do that, so I suggest you tell him in the next 30 minutes."

Della narrowed her eyes at Paul. "I hate you. I hate you both!"

Paul laughed, just as Felicity had done. "Tell him, Beautiful."

-%

Closing the door, Della brought her hand up to play with her necklace, but dropped her hand back to her side when she realized she wasn't wearing it. She had meant to get her necklace changed—or more likely get a new one altogether—when she got married but had never got around to doing that.

Turning around, she saw Perry sitting at his desk, with his arms crossed. "So, it seems to me that everyone knows something that I don't."

Della nodded. "It seems that way, doesn't it?"

Perry narrowed his eyes. "Della."

"I had planned on finding a good way to tell you," Della admitted. "Every time I thought of something though, it never seemed like enough. Then I thought about what you would say and that's what ended up scaring me. I didn't want to tell you in your office, answering the mail, but it looks like I have no choice."

Perry was tapping his toe in impatience. It didn't sound like whatever Della had to tell him was going to be good news, but he knew that interrupting her would only make her clam up. He tried hard to keep his mouth shut.

Closing her eyes, Della finally told him, "We're going to have a baby."

When Perry hadn't said anything for a few seconds, she opened her eyes and looked at him. This really wasn't a laughing matter, but still she had to stifle one looking at him. His eyes were open wide and his mouth was hanging open.

Della knew, that to make him look like that and lose his ever-present poker face, this must've really come out of left field for him. "I'm sorry?"

Perry, her last statement having brought him back to earth from the cloud he was floating on, jumped out of his chair, picked her up and swung her in a circle. After gently connecting her feet with the ground again, brought his mouth to hers.

Confusion was flooding through Della. She brought both hands to his chest and pushed him away from her. "You're happy?"

"Do I seem happy?" Perry asked, with a smile present on his face.

"You do," Della said. "Why?"

"We're having a baby!" Perry exclaimed.

"You hate kids," Della pointed out.

"Della!" Perry cried. "I do not! What gave you that idea?" He took that moment to lead her to the couch. "Don't stand up, sit down."

As soon as Della realized what he was doing, she snatched her arm out of his grasp. "This is another reason this poses a problem. You're not going to let me work for you!"

Perry tried to stifle a sigh. Still though, he wanted to get back to her accusation of him, so he let her stand for the time being. "Fine, don't sit down. Why do you think I hate kids?"

"I kept Leander and you seemed indifferent toward him," Della explained. "When that judge wanted you to keep Button for a bit since her parents were…well, I don't know what they were…you refused."

Perry tried to hide a smile. He could fight these points. He was glad of that. He had been afraid he had done something stupid (well, in relation to children), that he hadn't realized at the time, in their many years of partnership that had made her reach this conclusion. "I let you keep Leander because you were a natural with him. I wasn't indifferent. I was trying not to get attached because I knew he was someone's and he would have to go back to that person eventually.

"As for Button, at that point in time, I was a bachelor and I worked. There was no plausible way for _me_ to take care of her. I couldn't even put her in a daycare because that wasn't the point. The point was for her to feel needed and loved and I couldn't have provided that for her then because I was too focused on solving her case. If I had felt…qualified, able, I would've taken her in a heartbeat," Perry told Della.

At that, Della smiled. She could tell he was serious. In all reality, she knew he didn't _hate_ children. Still though, it wasn't something they had planned. "This wasn't in the plans."

Perry shrugged. "So we'll make new plans."

Della finally sat down in her chair beside his desk. "I don't want new plans. I liked things the way they were."

"You liked things the way they were," Perry repeated in agreement. "But I bet you'll _love_ things the way they're going to be."

"Maybe," Della finally conceded.

Perry smiled. "Close your eyes."

At Della's glare, Perry only reiterated, "Close your eyes."

Della sighed, but complied.

"Thank you," Perry said. "Now, imagine, holding a baby in your arms. Your baby, _our_ baby. It'll be a girl, one who looks exactly like her beautiful mother. She'll have dark, curly hair. Her eyes will be hazel and they will be stunning. Her smile will rival the brightness of the sun and will make me do things I never thought I'd do. She'll laugh at small things and her laugh will the most beautiful sound in the world, hands down."

Perry knelt down to her level and stroked his knuckles down Della's cheek, which had a tear running down it. "Our daughter will be the best thing that has ever happened to us, the best part of you and me, proof of the love we have for each other. She will bring more joy to our lives than we ever thought possible and she'll be absolutely perfect."

The hand that was stroking her cheek moved down to gently cover her abdomen. "I am more excited about this than I have ever been about anything in my life, apart from our wedding day. I can't wait to meet her."

Della knew he was finished with his speech, so she opened her eyes. She smiled at him. "I hope she has blue eyes."

Perry threw his head back and laughed. "I love you."

Their mouths met in a kiss that could rival one demonstrated by Romeo and Juliet. Perry gently coaxed her mouth open and their tongues met in a dance of passion and love. They stayed like that until a knock on the private door interrupted them.

"We don't have to answer that," Perry whispered. "Not now that I know."

Della rolled her eyes and got up. When she opened the door she said, "You can go away, Paul. He knows now."

Paul nodded. "Good. Now I can call Felicity and tell her you stopped being a chicken. Congratulations, guys!"

Della closed the door and turned to Perry. "Are you going to make me stop working for you?"

"Do we have to discuss that right now?" Perry asked. "There are more important things to…celebrate. I think I'll close the office today."

"You can't do that!" Della exclaimed. "You have meetings with two clients and…"

"Della!" Perry interrupted, silencing her with one finger to her lips and pulling her down to sit on his lap. "We're having a baby!"

Della chuckled. "Oh boy, is Felicity going to have a ball telling me 'I told you so.'"

-%

Later that day, laying in their bed, Della shifted her head on Perry's shoulder. When she saw that his eyes were open, she laughed. "If this was the result, I should've told you about our baby much sooner."

"Much sooner," Perry agreed. He brought his hand down to stroke over her still flat abdomen. "I cannot wait to meet her!"

"Her?" Della questioned. She knew he had referred to the baby as a her in the office, but she thought that was only to make a point.

"Her," Perry repeated. "It's going to be a girl, I just know it."

Della couldn't help but smile at the conviction in his voice. "I'm so glad you're happy."

Perry connected his eyes with hers. "Della, happy…happy doesn't even _begin_ to cover it. I love you."

Before Della could express the same sentiment, Perry had captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Della couldn't find the willpower to break it to tell him she loved him. She could show him just as well. And so, that's what she did.

 _Please let me know what you thought. I hope my characters were okay. I still haven't really found my muse yet, so this last bit was really hard for me to write. This is complete, but if you are just dying to read a P/D family plot you can read one or both of my stories_ All is Right _or_ I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus _. But back to this one, I hope it was okay! Let me know in a review please and thanks for reading!_


End file.
